


a foreign visitor

by Frosty_thesnowman (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Magic School Bus
Genre: but...mrs frizzle goes to westeros, i made this short purposely so no one could accuse me of wasting study time on this stupid thing, idk where i got this idea from, this is so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frosty_thesnowman
Summary: the frizz visits westeros and leaves an impact
Kudos: 11





	a foreign visitor

**Author's Note:**

> plz don’t judge me for this

The north worships the old gods. the south worships the new gods. there is, however, one god they both believed in; or rather, a goddess. 

There is little written about this goddess, and the paintings and tapestries are few and far between. what little we know of her comes from a book written by a young Sam Tarly. 

It’s written that before the Battle of The Long Night she appeared on a yellow carriage, wearing a short purple dress with red hair tied up in a knot. A green lizard-like creature rested on her shoulder. 

The goddess was accompanied by several young children, in various states of casual dress. The young children were of various ethnicities, and none of the new arrivals seemed native to Westeros. 

Upon appearing the woman greeted the lords and ladies gathered at Winterfell, and offered to give them information about their enemy, the Night King. Although wary of this new woman, Lord Lannister and Ser Brienne of Tarth agreed to accompany the goddess, with the accession that two of the children would stay behind at Winterfell. 

Once an accord was reached, the Lord Lannister and Ser Brienne entered the yellow carriage and immediately disappeared. They were gone for approximately a half of an hour, and during that time the lords and ladies interrogated the young children left behind. 

There was a red head who went by the name of Arnold and a young girl named Kesha. The two claimed they were students of the goddess, and were simply visiting this land before leaving; likely never to return again. 

Soon afterwards, Lord Lannister and Ser Brienne returned, looking slightly nauseated. Upon prompting they revealed that they had seen the creation of the Night King and knew now how to kill him. 

It wasn’t until after the Battle that those who fought at Winterfell began to worship the goddess, for it was her information that had led the forces to victory. Lord Lannister spread the tale south, leading to several songs and tales of the mystery goddess.   
Queen Sansa also commissioned tapestries and paintings of the goddess from what she remembered. 

They called her Lady Frizzle, for they did not have a first name for her. When they asked she simply laughed and said ‘Mrs.’ As that did not seem correct to the lords and ladies of Westeros, they kept with the name Lady Frizzle, and to this day all of Westeros waits for her return.


End file.
